Fantomatom
by Sweela
Summary: *Marathon prompts* Albus et Scorpius font une potion qui changera la mort de Severus Snape à jamais.


Prompt lancé par **calliopel** : Excuse-moi, je suis en train de vomir intérieurement.  
Rating : G  
2 mots : Severus Snape et Albus Severus Potter  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : La potion 'fantomatom'

**Année 3014**  
À la fenêtre d'un vieux manoir perdu au milieu de la jungle industriel, un fantôme regardait avec tristesse l'avenir qui se dessinait devant lui. Comment se pouvait-il que malgré tous les progrès en médecine, rien n'est pus arrêter la tragédie qui avait décimer en deux mois à peine une si grande famille.

**Année 2014**  
Des soirs comme celui-là, des soir de grandes fêtes, Harry en venait toujours à ce demander comment il en était arrivé à avoir une telle famille. Il y avait Arthur et Molly Weasley, leurs enfants et petits enfants : Charlie Weasley toujours aussi célibataire qu'au jour où il l'avait rencontrer, Bill, Fleur Delacour, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, George, Angelina, Fred II, Roxanne, Percy, Audrey, Molly II et Lucy. Sans oublier son neveu Teddy Lupin et tous les amis qu'il s'était fait au long des années de guerre; Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna et tous les autres. Mais le plus surprenant avait été de voir Narcissa et Drago Malefoy entrer dans la grande famille Potter.

Alors qu'encore personne hors ses meilleurs amis ne savaient se qui s'était vraiment passé à la chute de Voldemort, Harry s'était présenté en court et avait raconter comment Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie. Et par son histoire, il permit aussi à Drago de s'en sortir sans trop de malheur. Bien entendu, ils avaient perdu fortune et manoir au profit des victimes de guerre. À la rue, la mère et le fils avaient trouvé asile chez Harry. Quelques années plus tard, Drago rencontrait Astoria, une amie de Ginny. Ils s'étaient mariés, redorant du même coût l'image des Malefoy. Maintenant, ils assistaient à toutes les fêtes de noël, de la nouvelle année, de naissance et de tout les regroupement de Weasley. Le blond qui avait tellement ri de cette famille auparavant avait un jour avouer à sa femme qu'il adorait la famille. Cette dernière en avait parler à Ginny qui en avait parler à Hermione, qui en avait parler à Ron qui en avait parler à Harry. Résultat, les rencontre suivante avait été témoin des boutades des Weasley envers Drago.

Ginny s'excusa aux invités pour aller voir comment se comportait les enfants en haut. Ses derniers s'amusaient avec des jeux moldus. La mère ne se rendit pas compte de la disparition d'Albus et de Scorpius. Il y avait tellement d'enfant dans cette maison!

Dans les cachots du manoir Potter, les deux disparus s'amusaient avec des ingrédients de potions. Prenant un air savant, Scorpius lisait un vieux livre poussiéreux alors qu'Albus exécutait les étapes avec une minutie inhabituel à un garçon de 7 ans.

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée? » demanda soudainement Scorpius alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernier ingrédient de la recette.

« Si tu as trop peur, tu peux toujours partir. » se brusqua Albus.

« Je n'ai pas peur! » fit l'autre garçon, résolu à ne pas montrer à son meilleur ami qu'il tremblait de trouille.

Albus ajouta donc les pattes de tarentules et se mit à faire les trois tours vers la gauche demander.

« Un… Deux… tr…»

BOOM!!!!

La déflagration n'avait pas été puissante, mais la fumé qui s'en échappa fit tousser fortement les deux garçons.

Les adultes ayant entendu le bruit, descendirent en bas pour y trouver Albus et Scorpius, pleins de poussière, et un fantôme qui se tenait, tremblant, au centre de la pièce.

« Rogue? Ça va? » demanda Harry, reconnaissant le fantôme.

« Excuse moi, mais je suis en train de vomir intérieurement de dégoût à la seule idée de rester éternellement dans ce manoir. »

**Année 3014**  
Mille ans. Cela faisait mille longues années qu'il était de retour sur terre en fantôme. Mille année où il avait vu toute une série de Potter et de Weasley vivre dans se grand manoir. Mille années où il les avait protégé, aimé, choyé. Il avait bien changer le professeur de Potion depuis La Grande Guerre contre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, la dernière survivante du virus ferma les yeux une dernière fois sur le monde. Alors Severus se tourna vers les étoiles et murmura : « Ma dette envers toi est payé maintenant Harry James Potter. J'ai protégé ton fils et tous ceux de sa descendance. Libère-moi de la dette. Je t'en pris.

Ce soir-là, une grande lumière blanche vint le chercher en enfin, il pu reposer en paix.


End file.
